Not Exactly Happily Ever After
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: It was a fairly normal evening up in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was relaxed, calm— 'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY' 'WHO SAYS I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYWAY' Yep, just another boring night.


No long introductions this time since I am in a definite hurry to get back to the fic I was reading, but anywho, just wanted to say that I am a fan of this ship and the plot basically just came out of nowhere. Pointless or not, I enjoyed making it and I hope you will all too.

Miss Anthrope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter? Really. You don't say.

* * *

It was a fairly normal evening up in the Gryffindor Common Room with many of its occupants, as usual, bustling either to finish tonight's homework or just catching up with some friends all the while lounging carelessly on the couches spread near the burning hearth. It was relaxed, calm—

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?"

"WHO SAYS I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYWAY?"

Yep, just another boring night.

Of course, there was the usual tiff between two, specifically a fiery redhead by the name of Lily Evans, and a boy more famously known for his quidditch skills and unkempt jet-black hair who answers to the name James Potter.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR JUST—"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU EVEN MORE TALKATIVE THAN ANY OTHER GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL!"

James gasped audibly.

"EVEN MORE MELODRAMATIC TOO," Lily noted with a satisfied smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"WELL I— AT LEAST I'M NOT A GOODY—"

"DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT GOING THERE, POTTER!"

"I'LL GO WHEREVER THE BLOODY HELL I FEEL LIKE GOING, EVANS!"

One would have thought that after the two Gryffindors had finally gotten together and officially started going out, the fires would have already been quenched. But boy were they ever wrong; if anything, the Gryffindor Tower just became Hogwarts' newly reinstated war torn area.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY YOU MOMMA'S BOY!"

"JUST CAUSE MY MOTHER LIKES SENDING ME GIFTS EVERY NOW AND THEN _DOESN'T_ MEAN THAT—"

"WHAT? THAT YOU'RE A MOMMA'S BOY?"

"KNOW-IT-ALL!"

Now it was Lily's turn to gasp before narrowing her glare dangerously on James, who in return, only gave a self satisfied smirk back.

Uh oh.

Here we go...

"EGOTISTICAL JERK!"

"TEACHER'S PET!"

"SELF-CENTERED GIT!"

"IT MEANS THE SAME THING AS WHAT YOU JUST SAID A WHILE AGO!"

By this time, it would've been thought that the whole Common Room's attention was turned to them, but alas, everyone was still minding their own business. Like I said, this was just another normal night for the Gryffindors.

"SO? WHAT'S IT TO YOU, NUMBSKULL!"

"IDIOT!"

"NITWIT!"

"ARSE!"

"OH IT'S LIKE THAT NOW, IS IT?" Potter didn't even stop for a moment to hesitate as he began grinding his teeth together in frustration. Oh, it's on now.

"YEAH, IT IS!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I HATE YOU!" James spat venomously as he stalked his way closer to his rival.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Lily took about another two steps forward.

"GOOD!"

Another step from James.

"PEACHY!"

One more from Lily.

By this time, the two were already literally nose-to-nose with each other, their breaths slow and deep as the frustration, for one thing, mounted with each passing moment. An eerie moment of silence settled as each one stared intensely at the next as though daring the other to look away first. A gasp, a thud, and a clunk later and soon the couple were seen crashing down unceremoniously onto the nearest couch, the frightened first year scuttling away as the elder Gryffindors began snogging rather heavily right in the middle of the Common Room, their previous argument lost in their thoughts.

- - -

Sirius Black casually strode down from the dormitories, hands tucked inside his pockets as he continued his way to the adjoining room below. Casting a careless glance around the nearly empty Common Room, his gray eyes momentarily settled upon a couple still sucking the faces out of each other even after what must've already been half an hour. He, much like the rest of his house didn't seem at all fazed at the sight but merely raised an eyebrow in amusement before walking past Lily and James and moving towards a lone figure settled comfortably near the hearth.

"So, are up for some Exploding Snap tonight, Moony?"


End file.
